Solar Amulet
by starlight8901
Summary: -AU- It is the year 3085, and the galaxy is at war. “X-droids”, released by Xanu, are destroying the harmony of the once peaceful galaxy. However, there is one child who is able to stop this cruel act, yet she does not know what power lies within her...
1. The Beginning

**Star-Haha! My first fanfic! Maybe it's not as descriptive, creative, and unique like my wonderful sensei WingsofMorphius (WoM-sensei for short), but I'm getting there! :D I don't own Shugo Chara, or any of the Shugo Chara Characters. But the title, plot, and summary were created by me. Hope you enjoy!**

_

* * *

__Living on the planet of Alpha Centauri, Amu is thinking that she is just a cadet in training, working on her skills to become one of the greatest warriors in the Galaxy, formally known as "Alpha Guardians", just like her grandfather. He had suffered a severe injury 70 years ago, fighting a great evil. Right before his death, he passed down to his beloved granddaughter an ancient scythe named "Zaritheus", meaning "Solar Amulet". Amu has yet to harness this power, in order to defeat the evil "Xanu" who is controling the "X-droids" that are terrorizing the galaxy. Alpha Guardian Hotori Tadase, and Xanu know about the power she is yet to posses. But, it looks as if there is someone else that wants to use her power as well..._**_

* * *

_**

**__**

Solar Amulet

**Chapter 1: The Beginning...**

_I remember that day, 10 years ago...the day I will never forget...  
_

I was five. I watched my grandfather lying on the bed. His eyes were closed. That is when I lightly took hold of his hand.

_Thank goodness, it is still warm_ I thought in my head. _Maybe he would've lived a little longer, if he didn't get that injury 70 years ago..._I then felt a small grasp of bony like fingers lightly squeezing my own. I then felt a strange atmosphere in the air. I didn't sense it well back then, but I know that it was there. A cold one; the ones you feel when someone is about to...

"Amu..." it sounded like someone trying to forcefully push out his own words, resulting for him to start coughing and breathing heavily. I started to squeeze his hand a little bit harder, but not very hard.

"Grandpa, please don't try to talk" I pleaded weakly. "You need to rest, so you can wake up in the morning again, like you always do." I started to feel a sting in my eyes.

I saw a thin smile creeping up onto the old man's mouth. It was a warm, elderly smile; but it didn't change the atmosphere around the room. I could feel it getting heavier by the second, as if it was telling me that grandpa was facing his final hour.

"Th..that scythe, bring it to me..." I quickly got up to take the strange looking object. The minute I turned around, he was struggling to sit up.

"P-please don't sit up!" I cried. I started to hold grandpa's chest. I could feel his heart slowly beating. Each _thump_ took longer than the last...Still, I gave him the "Scythe" he was asking for...

He gently took the scythe from me, and held it in both hands. "Take this; thou are a beautiful child, with the strength of a thousand suns. You will succeed to the lineage of one of the greatest warriors in the enture galaxy... you are the chosen one... you know the secret to..."

"Stop it!" I shouted. I didn't want him to utter another word, for it might be his last. "Just stop, please." my voice lowered down, but it was raised yet again.

"W-why do you say these things?! I don't even know what a "chosen one" is!! Grandpa you can't die, you just can't!!" I was one minute away from falling to my knees and sobbing, like any child would do during this tragedy. But now, now just didn't seem like the time to do so...

"I..say so, because..." I saw him lay himself back down onto the bed. "I...believe in you. Now..try not to let me down, my beautiful grand-child..."

His hand slowly uncurled its fingers away from mine. I could feel his hand temperature slowly drop. I then stood up, and silently walked out the room, closing the door lightly. In a flash, I raced into the arms of my caring mother. Uncontrollable tears from my stinging eyes were running down my rosy cheeks.

"There, there Amu" said my mama, as she ran her fingers lightly through my hair.

"We all will miss him" said my papa in a soothing tone.

_No, not like how I will miss him._ I thought in my head while I was still sobbing.

I felt as if one of the most important people in the world, no, one of the most important people in the whole galaxy has just been ripped away. Yes, ripped away, never to return again. Suddenly, those words again appeared in my head:

_"Take this; thou are a beautiful child, with the strength of a thousand suns. You will succeed to the lineage of one of the greatest warriors in the entire galaxy... you are the chosen one..."_

I immediately removed my self from mama's arms, and raced back to that room. I looked away from the corpse that was lying on the bed, and paid my direction to the mysterious scythe. I kneeled down to pick it up with my petite hands. It was a large scythe, with blade so sharp that just touching it could make your finger bleed a little. On the stem, there was some carving of the ancient writing of Centaurian. I never knew how or when, but in a way, I could translate what it had said.

"Zaritheus…" I read while brushing away the dust on the scythe. "That means _Solar Amulet_"…

_And that was the beginning of everything..._

**_End of Chapter 1_**

* * *

**STAR- So I finally started my first chapter of _Solar Amulet. _Not bad for a novice, huh? :D . As you can see, I'm going from a Shugo Chara! story, to a Sci-Fi; something that I have yet to witness. WoM-sensei encouraged me too! I will try to update at least once a week; that is if I won't break down from school :P**

**Please Read and Review! Thank-you! :D**


	2. The Secret of Zaritheus

_**Another Chapter of my fanfic! I don't own Shugo Chara. But the plot, summary, and title are mine. Hope you enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Solar Amulet

**Chapter 2: The Secret of Zaritheus...**

_...The thoughts in my head were completely drowned by a certain little sister of mine…_

"Big sis, wake up!"

The booming of the little child's voice had made Amu fall off of her gravitational bed. She then hit her head with a loud thud, causing her to groan in pain.

"Ami, you know how I feel about you waking me up by shouting." Amu sighed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry big sis, but mama said that I would get candy on the way home if I wake you up today!" cheered the little sister as a huge grin stretched upon her small mouth.

Amu could not help but look back at her strangely, but it seemed as if the youngster did not even notice her expression, for she was already walking out of the room, humming happily.

Not so long after her sister had left the room, Amu sluggishly stood up from the spot she hit her head on. That was when her eyes directed themselves to the weapon in front of her. Amu stood there, eyeing the sharp object, as if she was seeing right through it. She walked toward the ancient artifact and held it in her grasp. The stem was thick, consisting of implanted sun stones, giving it a crimson hue. It seemed as the blade was crafted by hand, yet well worked on. Unlike other metals, the one made for the blade was very rare steel that can only be found on the other side of the Milky Way. Legend states that the scythe was over 500 years old, when humanity started to rapidly evolve in technology, and began to explore the outer regions of the solar system. It truly was a phenomenal object. Many people say to find an article such as this would be worth over 85 million berries; but to Amu, it was priceless.

"Ah, I give up!" whined Amu and letting out a huge sigh. "I'll never know what that old man meant about giving this thing to me. Why do I even have it in the first place?"

That's when Amu saw another piece of ancient writing on the stem. It was very similar to that of the first, but smaller and in almost illegible handwriting. Amu had squinted out her eyes to try to interpret the words:

"Thou, who holds the key, shall unlock a great power to…"

"Big sis, hurry downstairs to eat, or else you'll be late for school!" interrupted that same booming voice from before.

Amu, surprised by the shouting of her sister's voice, had flinched and nearly dropped the scythe.

"Geez that Ami will never learn…"

_Meanwhile, at Seiyo Academy:_

Amu was peaceful walking into the Academy, when she started to here some giggling from behind her.

"Look, look! It's Hinamori Amu-san!" said one girl.

"I know, she's so amazing!" said the second in astonishment.

"I heard she is the best well trained cadet on the whole campus, if she keeps this up she might end up with the Alpha Guardians!" gossiped the third.

"Yeah, but Hinamori-sempai isn't the type to join the Alpha Guardians, no matter how much they might beg her."

The girls kept on chatting, even while Amu had already passed by them.

_They're at it again…_thought Amu in disbelief. _How do they make up these things?_

Amu was always the center of attention. People always thought of her as a sophisticated, mature young woman. She always had high grades in all of her subjects, and was the most athletic in her class. Plus, they believe that she was part of a lineage of great warriors. But in her heart, she believed she was just a normal girl.

_Why? Why is it always like this? Is it because I have that stupid scythe that I'm officially the greatest person on Alpha Centauri?_

While thinking this in her head, Amu did not watch where she was going. She had bumped into someone. They both had knocked heads, and fell to the floor.

"Ouch. That's the second time today…" muttered Amu.

When she looked up to see she had collided with, right in front of her was a blonde young man, around her age. His hair was short and had beautiful ruby colored eyes. Amu did nothing but look at him with astonishment; to her, he was gorgeous.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the boy finally spoke. He quickly got up and began to smile sheepishly. "Are you alright?"

He extended his hand to help Amu up. For a while, Amu just stared at the handsome young man, while he was just looking at her waiting for her to respond. Amu finally snapped out of her fantasizing, since other cadets were eyeing the both of them with curiosity. In a flash, Amu had slapped the helping hand away, leaving all of the cadets who were watching, dumbfounded.

"I'm fine, but the least you could do is not act as if we're really close, it bugs me." responded Amu coldly.

The boy just stared at Amu, having nothing to say. Amu then just passed by him as if nothing had ever happened.

_This is the first time I've ever even seen a girl act like that before…_

_After School:_

"Ah, I'm finally free from that place!" said Amu, relieved as can be.

She was relaxing under a weeping willow while looking up at the evening sky. The sky was made up of many stars, in which were several suns, from farther solar systems. Amu began reaching her hand out, as if to catch one of the shining stars in the sky.

_I wonder, what is my purpose here?_ Amu began to close her eyes. It was as space and time had stopped. Her thoughts were just drifting; like the wind lightly blowing her hair, going all directions.

_I know that grandpa gave me that scythe for a reason, but what I can't figure out is why?"_

Amu sat up with a sullen look on her face, holding both of her knees together, and hid her face between her knees.

…_You left too soon old man…_

Amu then shook out all of the thoughts in her head; she did not want to think about it so strongly anymore. Still, even when trying to stop thinking too literally, Amu could not help but start thinking about the scythe yet again. There was something about it that pestered her. What her grandfather had said did not make any sense to her. She asked her parents, but they only said that grandpa liked to speak in riddles, and that she had to find out herself to try and understand the reason on her own. Still, Amu was not satisfied with that answer. Soon, Amu had gotten up, and started to head home. The words of her grandfather and the carving of the scythe; To Amu, they were like pieces of a puzzle; connected in one way, but completely different in another. Once getting home, Amu walked straight to her bed, feeling exhausted.

"Ah, what a strange day," mumbled Amu while hiding her face in the pillow. "I even ran into that cute boy today. Hotori Tadase- I heard that he was part of the Alpha Guardians, I wonder if it's true."

Amu had taken a look out the window to see two light-colored planets out of her window. The sky was the color of an elegant midnight blue. Stars twinkled brilliantly in the night sky, giving off a radiance that seemed to be somewhat soothing to Amu. Soon, Amu had seen a shooting star in which quickly disappeared. Amu caught a glimpse of it, started to close her eyes and requested a wish:

_Oh great shooting star of the night, please grant me this wish. I don't know much about what grandpa had said, and what this scythe means to him, but…I want to know more. I want to know about the secret of Zaritheus. I want to believe, so please…_

While making her wish, Amu had heard a violent rustle in the leaves near her window. It did not startle Amu, for she already insinuated who it could be, and what they're after.

_An intruder, it seems as if they're trying to break in. Still, why is it that I'm having a feeling of danger? _

In a flash, Amu had shot up and rushed toward the scythe. She pushed open the window and jumped out of it.

_Everyone is sleeping, so I need to scare off this guy quick!_

Amu landed safely on the ground, and started to look around to see who or what was making that noise. It was completely dark outside, even with the moon shining. Amu then sensed a presence of something, and alertly turned around.

"Who's there?!"

Amu had swished her scythe, trying to attack the moving object; it was immediately caught by a hand. Astonished, Amu had struggled to free the weapon from the person's grasp, but failed. It was too dark to see anything, but Amu was aware she was facing a young man. He was slightly taller than her, and had short hair. That was all Amu could describe about him.

"I'll ask again, who are you?!"

Amu was now shouting in the darkness. There was a still silence, which felt like it lasted a long time. The young man had finally responded, but what he had said made Amu feel a shiver go down her spine.

"Me? I am just here to look for something, and it seems that you have it…"

…_Somehow, at that moment I knew what he was after…_

**End of Chapter**

_**

* * *

**_

Star: So, I finally grasped the suspense in the story, which introduces a new character. I can't wait to see how this will turn out! (Even though I'm the one making it) please Read and Review! See you next week! :)


	3. Wish Granted

**I'm so happy that I got this chapter up! At first I was skeptical about releasing it so early. But now, I think this chapter came out pretty well. It's mostly dialouge between the characters. I don't own Shugo Chara, or their characters. But the plot, summary, and title are owned by me. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

_**Solar Amulet**_

**Chapter 3: Wish Granted...**

…_But I did not want for him to steal what was rightfully mine…_

Amu started to tremble with fear. She stuttered to answer the being before her. "W-what do you mean? What do I have that you want?"

"Don't act dumb" he responded coldly. "You're holding it right now…"

_I'm holding it? _Amu thought in her head. It did not take her long at all to figure out what he had meant. _He wants the scythe?!_

Amu, with all her might, freed her weapon from the grasp of the young man. She took a few steps back, and held the scythe tight in her hands, prepared for the next time he might take a hold of it.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not letting you take this. You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands!" snapped Amu

What she did not realize was that the mysterious being disappeared right in front of her. She looked around to see where he had vanished off to. She then felt an arm grab her waist, preventing her form defending herself, nor attack.

_He caught me off guard!_

Amu felt another hand take a hold of her scythe. She felt a whisper in her ear

"Pry it from your cold, dead hands?" he said in a low tone of voice. "…With pleasure"

He violently ripped the scythe from Amu's hands, as if he had done so before. He then pushed her onto the ground. Still, even if consumed by terror, Amu had stood right back up, attempting to retrieve her stolen weapon; but it was useless, he held her weapon towards her face.

"Don't come any closer, if you don't want to get hurt"

Amu was officially paralyzed with dread. She did not know what to do. Then, right at that moment, she remembered her grandfather. Amu stood there, with the dangerous weapon in front of her.

"…He gave that scythe, just for me…" she said quietly.

The boy holding the scythe looked at her with a confused face, even though it could not be seen in the dark "What did you say?"

"My grandfather gave me that scythe…" she continued. She slowly raised her hand to clutch the sharp blade in front of her. Even though her hand started to bleed, she did not care. "…He gave it to me, while he was lying on his death bed,"

The young man holding the scythe looked at her, amazed by what he was hearing. "…Your…grandfather?"

"Yes" replied Amu. She held the blade even tighter, inflicting more pain onto her hand "He gave it to me, and only me. But you…"

This time, she grabbed the scythe's blade with both hands, and started to pull it back towards herself. The boy did not even try to fight back, for he was still bewildered by what Amu was just now telling him.

"…You have the very nerve to try and steal the only thing I can remember of him…so, don't you ever…"

Amu used all the strength she had to take back the scythe. Yet the more forced she put in, the more her hands started to bleed. Despite this, Amu had successfully freed the scythe yet again from the hands of the villain.

"…try to take anything away from me!" she snapped. Amu held the weapon tight on its stem. Her hands were stained with the color red. She charged towards the boy, nearly attempting to slice his head off. The boy did not move. As a matter of fact, it seemed as if he was waiting for her to get close enough.

All of sudden, right in the middle of her attack, Amu collapsed onto the ground. "I…can't…move"

The boy scoffed "All of that energy for nothing, you must really be a lost cause."

"What did you just say?!" growled Amu, who was struggling to get up off the ground.

He just snickered at her. "Well, I have to admit, you got some guts to try and take back what I stole from you; this is the first time anyone ever tried to do so."

The young man walked over to Amu who was still forcing herself up off the ground. He then put his hand under her chin to bring his face close to hers. "Now that my work here is done, what should I do with you?"

Amu just stood there, completely paralyzed. She wanted to scream, but her body was numb with fear. She was afraid of what he might attempt to do to her.

_W-will, will he try to kill me?! _She shouted in her head_. But I'm not ready to die yet! What should I do?!_

Amu stood the way she was for a long while. Pretty soon, the boy removed his fingers away from Amu's chin.

"Well, I suppose I've done enough here" he said, sounding satisfied. He then went to go pick up the object on the floor and started to walk away, leaving Amu on the ground.

Amu started to silently cry in the darkness.

_Why? Why is it that I can never do anything for myself?! All I ever wanted was to do something that my grandfather would be proud of me doing. He gave me that scythe for a reason…am I actually going to let this person take it from me?_

Amu wiped her tears.

…_no, I will not. I'm tired of doing this. I need to learn to grow up, and take my own responsibility for my actions!_

Amu slowly started to stand up off the ground. Her hands were stinging with pain. The devious villain then turned around, amazed by the fact that Amu was trying again.

"…you…must truly be a stupid child, do ave any idea what you are getting yourself in-"

"Shut-up!" Amu furiously shouted.

The boy stood there, eyeing the injured child.

"...No, I don't know what I'm getting myself into..." she said. She started to look down at her hands. They were covered in scratches and scars. She squeezed them tight and looked back at the person. "But I believe…I believe that I can unlock the secret to Zaritheus!"

The young man took a step back, and started to look at the scythe. "Zaritheus?!"

"Yes, that is the scythes name," said Amu. She was looking dead at him with arousing eyes. "..And I made a wish…I wished to find out more about the scythe…"

"Then why not try?!" echoed a strange voice.

Amu then started to look around, to see if what she just heard was true. All of a sudden, another figure appeared right before Amu's eyes. It was about half of Amu's height, and appeared it had the shape of a human. The figure looked at Amu, yet she could not see the person's face.

"Who…who are you?" she asked the being.

The mysterious figure in front of her just giggled with delight. "Amu-chan, you have the power do to it!"

Amu was bewildered "…The power to do what?"

"The power to grant your wish!" said the person in a cheerful tone. "You just got to believe!"

"B-believe?" asked Amu still confused.

"Yes, believing shall unlock the secret to Zaritheus!"

Amu realized what the person was saying. She looked at the scythe that was being held by the thief. He just stood back watching her with an emotionless expression.

…_Zaritheus, I want to know more!_

Suddenly, the scythe reacted. It started to glow a bright red. It started to wobble, trying to release itself from the thief that was holding onto it. It successfully did so, and headed towards Amu.

_W-what is this? It's as if it is calling me, and it wants me tor espond, _Amuthought subconsciously.

Amu opened her hand, and grabbed the scythe hovering in front of her. It stopped glowing. The scythe completely changed its appearance. The stem, which had a rough outer exterior of sunstones, was now smooth. The blade, now took the color of a vibrant crimson red. Amu looked at the blade astonished of what she was now holding.

"What happened?!" asked Amu.

"Alright, you did it Amu-chan!" cheered the little person. "You unlocked the power, now the scythe has done alteration!"

"Alteration?" asked Amu, who was still staring dead at the unusual scythe.

_No, this can't be real _Amu thought in her head in disbelief _What is this power all of a sudden?_

Suddenly, the scythe started to wobble once more. Its blade took color of a normal blade. The stem's sunstones have also appeared back, giving it a rough texture yet again. Amu looked at the scythe, with eyes beaming with amazement.

"The scythe, it reverted back to normal" she uttered out.

Just at that moment, another boy started to call Amu's name.

"Hinamori-san!" shouted the boy who was running up to her.

Amu immediately then became aware of who was calling her name. "Tadase?! What are you doing he-"

Before Amu could finish, Tadase stood in front of Amu, as if protecting her from something…or someone. Out of the blue, the same person who attempted to steal the scythe was opposing Tadase.

"I see that you tried to take the scythe from Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto" implied Tadase angrily.

The young man sneered at Tadase, as if expecting for him to say such things like that.

"I was just toying with her. If I wanted to really hurt her then I would've along time ago," taunted Ikuto "but I'm not the type of person to do that."

Tadase looked back Ikuto, furious.

"I will not let you get close to her, nor the scythe" he pledged.

Ikuto just glanced at Tadase, seeming uninterested in what he was saying. He then started to stare at Amu. A smirk made its way across his face.

"Don't worry; I'll be back for you, Hinamori Amu"

Then, in a flash, he disappeared into the midnight blue sky. Seeming relieved, Tadase made his attention towards the injured Amu.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Amu waved her hands "No, no I'm fine"

Tadase looked at Amu's hands. He took one of them, and started to hold them gently in his. "Your hands, they looked as if they were badly injured"

Blush crept its way to Amu's cheek "Really, it's not that big of a deal" she said in a low tone.

"Still…" he said, in a worried voice. "I'm worried about you, Hinamori-san"

Amu's eyes widened, _He cares! _She thought happily.

Tadase gave Amu a sweet smile "Now, I'd think it'd be best for you to go back to your room. I can talk to you about this some other time." Tadase then left, waving his hand in the air in the far distance.

Amu could not do anything else but weakly smile at the already gone boy. Soon, her smile faded. She looked down to the weapon in her hands.

…_I never knew that the power of Zarithues was this unique…_

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Star: …Oh! Zaritheus sure has some strange power! :D And I wonder who that bubbly character was…Anyways, chapter 4 should be pretty long, since a whole bunch of characters should appear (I wonder what the chapter title should be…) Plus, my beta reader has some tasks to do, so I'll need everone's help on creative writing, until she has occupied time to do so. See you again! :D


End file.
